


all i ask

by ctrlshiftsea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimetsu no Yaiba Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Eye Trauma, M/M, Pre-Slash, but just a little bit, don't read this it sucks lmao, theyre not going to label this thing between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlshiftsea/pseuds/ctrlshiftsea
Summary: Jankos apologizes. Miky just wants to have him over for some tea.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther Mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	all i ask

**Author's Note:**

> me: wtf finish the second chapter of 3TC  
> also me: but what if i wrote a one shot for an AU I’ll never flesh out for the side ship that won’t get that much screen time.  
> and they’re not even together
> 
> I wrote this all in one night so there might be a bunch of mistakes. its written almost like giyuu and shinobu’s relationship, if the two of them weren’t super gays, and if the two of them were actually just jankos and miky. So really, nothing like them at all. but being ooc is my specialty, so
> 
> you don't need to be familiar with kny to read this. hopefully

“I’m sorry.”

Miky stills, his little science experiment momentarily forgotten in his hands. His surprise only lasts a moment though, before he starts to clean up his workstation. Leave it to the sound pillar to be able to sneak up on him, despite how loud he could be on the regular. 

“What for?” He asks, not yet turning around from his table. From where he was facing, the afternoon sun was warm on his face, the open faced window letting in a soft breeze. Eyes closed, he could almost pretend that the world was at peace in this moment. This time, he hears the footsteps as they cross the threshold into the room. 

“You know what, Miky.” Jankos says, stepping into the patch of light shining past Miky and onto the floor. “Your eyes.”

“What about them?” Miky turns around now, leaning against the table with his arms crossed. He opens his eyes finally, and looks at Jankos like it was any other normal meeting. Except his eyes were beyond bloodshot, almost looking like they were filled with blood. His once dark hazel irises were paled, almost green against the light. He knows the red makeup he wears around the corner of his eyes makes it look all the worse, as if he was ready to cry tears of blood. Even with his injury, he could see the sound pillar take a sharp breath, whether in surprise or horror, he’s not sure. He closes them, not wanting to confirm either way. It hurts to keep it open that wide, anyway. 

“Sorry about that, I just wanted to freak you out a little.” Miky laughs airily, pushing himself off the table and towards Jankos. “The nurses said I shouldn’t be opening them that often, since they’re still healing. The redness will go away in a couple weeks.”

“Miky…”

“Sit down, sit down. You don’t come to my estate that often.” Miky drags over a small table from the corner of the room, patting on it to urge the other pillar to relax. Jankos helps situate it between them, shoulders set with a controlled intensity as he kneels before him. 

“That’s because we’re always out on patrol. Miky, you—”

“You know how it is, demons never sleep.” Miky smiled, hand on his cheek. “Let’s catch up! How are the marriage meetings going? Your old man still on your ass about that?” 

_“Cut the crap_.” Jankos says finally, his shaking fists sending light tremors through the table. “You _told_ me that you could only use the final form one more time. That you had to make it count.” 

Miky’s face still holds that saccharine smile. A moment passes between them. And then all at once, everything falls apart. Lines appeared on his forehead and around his eyes, an uncharacteristic grimace forming on his face.

“What did you want me to say?” Miky says, whispers really, fingers combing his bangs to the side as he looks at the table with red, red eyes. He closes them again, wills them to stop burning. “I knew the consequences.”

Jankos digs his fingernails into his palms, channeling his energy into the action. “I was the one that brought them in, I was the one late to the scene. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t need to go that far. Get mad at me, yell. God just, _anything._ ” 

“So I can justify your self imposed guilt?” Miky asks tartly.

“So I can tell that you’re doing okay, that you aren’t pretending everything’s fine. That you won’t go off and do something stupid and you’ll still be here to make fun of me and kick my ass when we’re older.” Jankos replies, cards on the table and heart on his sleeve as always.

Miky breathes out heavily through his nose. “You know our line of work doesn’t exactly encourage voluntary retirement.”

“No one will think worse of you if you decide to. You deserve to live a normal life.” _With me_ goes unsaid, but Miky hears it anyway. He tries not to think about it. The less he thinks about the what-ifs, the less he gets hurt when it fails to come true. 

“We can never have a normal life. Not with everything that has happened, _will_ happen.” He says instead. 

“Can you still see?” Jankos demands. 

“That doesn’t matter.”

_“Can you see at all?"_

Miky pauses, leans back on the palms of his hands. “...Only the general shape of things. Clarity is a privilege I’ve lost.”

“I’m—“

“Don’t.” Miky interrupts him, a hand raised between them and his eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve had enough pity.”

“I’m not trying to pity you.” Jankos protests. 

“I know, just,” He sighs, throws the hand back through his hair. “We’ve known each other long enough. You don’t need to do this.”

Jankos mirrors his sigh, albeit with a louder huff. He crosses his arms and looks past Miky, towards the open window, lost in thought. Outside, a couple of crows were giving their messages to some of the Butterfly Estate attendants. Further along, probably in the medical wing, they could hear some of the new recruits waking up, rowdy in their vigor of being young and alive.

“The world is changing.” Jankos starts quietly. “The new kids, I can see them easily on their way to becoming tsugokus. Soon, they’ll be stronger than us. The war can finally end, Miky.”

“The same kids that took away my eyes?” Miky muses tiredly, head turned away from Jankos. Jankos sputters and starts to stand up, blood turning cold at his statement, but his apology stops in his throat at the small smile Miky unveiled. It was a joke. It was a start. 

“Yes,” Jankos says slowly, sitting back down on his haunches. “Martin especially. Water doesn’t suit him, anyone could see that. I can take him under my wing, teach him the thunder and sound styles.” 

Miky hums, but doesn’t voice his thoughts right away. Instead he stands up, slowly making his way to one of the cabinets against the wall, his long haori sleeves gently rippling behind him. The image of a green and blue butterfly taking flight, limned against the afternoon sun.

“Tea?”

“No thanks.”

“All I have at the moment is chrysanthemum, hope you don’t mind.”

“I’m really not that thirsty.”

“You like yours with a little bit of honey, right?”

Jankos sighs, defeated. “Yeah.” 

Miky grins, walking back to the table while balancing a large tea tray with one arm. Jankos moves to help him, but the pillar quickly puts it down with a practiced grace. The loose leaf tea was already brewing in the stone pot, judging from the steam rising from the spout and the floral scent enveloping the small space they found themselves in. From where he got hot water in his tiny lab, Jankos would never know. It was just another mystery surrounding the flower pillar. 

“You don’t think he’s better off learning the stone technique with Mads? Martin looks like a big boy.”

“Are you saying I’m not a big boy?” Jankos pouts.

“We were in the same selection exam. I still remember how scrawny you were.”

“Pot calling kettle, you were just as small. The size difference between us has only gotten larger over the years.” And Miky laughs, a soft, chiming thing. It sounded just as mocking as it was comforting to hear.

_“Anyways,_ you know the kid is going to be bored out of his mind learning from him. Thunder is the cooler version of stone anyway.”

“As you keep telling me,” Miky acquiesces, pouring the tea into two ceramic cups. Jankos discreetly moves one into a better position for him, the only acknowledgement that his action was perceived coming as a nod from the flower pillar. Miky takes one of the cups in his hands, more to warm himself up than to drink, and takes a deep inhale from it.

“Think you can teach a demon the breathing techniques?” 

Jankos looks up incredulously, “Rasmus? Weren’t you the first one to draw your blade at him?”

“That was before I got to see that he was tamed.” Miky waves his hand dismissively at him. “I’m fine with housing them for a little longer, now that I know he won’t try to eat my assistants. I would love to study him.”

“Treat him kindly, Miky.” Jankos looks at him suspiciously, taking a careful sip from his tea. “I don’t think Martin would appreciate it if you cut up his crush in the name of science.”

“Ah, how could I forget their sweet lovers’ bond. The longing gazes, the forbiddenness of it, going all the way to the death for each other. Makes it all the more exciting don’t you think?” Miky smiles innocently at him. Jankos frowns, not believing that visage for a second. He’s right, as it turns out, once the smile quickly morphs into a smirk as Miky continues. 

“What were they? Childhood friends?”

“Something like that.” Jankos mumbles.

“They lived next to each other, no? Little Martin coming over to help with the chores and also catch a glimpse of the neighbors’ kid?” Miky serenely takes a sip from his own cup. “Sounds like someone I used to know.”

Jankos flushes, and doesn’t answer. Even without opening his eyes, it seemed like Miky knew he got the sound pillar beat. Mercifully, he went back to the topic at hand.

“Like you said, I don’t think water would suit him either. I was thinking of sending a crow to Luka. Think he’ll like the challenge.” 

“He’s probably already on the way over even if you didn’t ask. You guys are two regular peas in a pod.” Jankos answers back moodily. 

“And yet, here we are.” Miky clicks his tongue chidingly. “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, Marcin.” 

“Shut up.”

Miky chuckles, offering the last dregs of tea to the sound pillar, before refilling his own cup. Jankos looks at him unimpressed, before downing the rest of his tea. 

* * *

“Isn’t it interesting how the wisteria flower is the one all the demons avoid, yet we humans can work with it just fine?”

Jankos stops from where he was cleaning up the tea set, and looks towards Miky, where sounds of the light clinking of his equipment had stopped. On his workstation were trays of glass tubes, each housing a different shade of purple liquid inside them. As Miky stood over them, their glow dyed his haori a pale purple. 

“What were you working on before I got here?” Jankos asks carefully.

“One petal is enough to paralyze them, while for us, it's just the spring breeze being a minor inconvenience to our lunch.”

He freezes. “Miky…”

“You know my sister, she was developing a different breath technique. A sort of failsafe in case you were too weak with the blade.” The flower pillar picks up one of his vials, the amethyst liquid reflecting a jeweled glow onto his pale skin. “She never finished it, though. So I’ve been taking it on. We can eat a surprising amount of flowers without feeling sick, it turns out.”

The sound pillar chooses his next words slowly. “...It won’t bring her back.”

_“Of course it won’t bring her back!"_ Miky sneers, whipping around fiercely to face Jankos, his usually tampered down anger boiling to the surface. “You think I don’t know that? In all these years, with her _dead fucking corpse_ buried right outside my window as a reminder _?_ Do you know how much I wished—” He stops. Takes a long, deep breath. And then all at once his face is smoothed over again, like it was never marred to begin with. The mask was back on, albeit with a blank expression sitting on it. 

“I wished for so long that she turned into a demon that night, so at least I could see her alive again.” he whispered. 

“Is that why you wanted to study Rasmus? To see if you could turn a demon back into a human?” Miky doesn’t answer him. Jankos continues. “You don’t need to do this.” 

“And let the same bastard run around killing more people? You know we can’t.” Miky scoffs.

“I mean, you don’t need to sacrifice yourself to do this,” Jankos restates, feeling more and more useless as he goes on. “Oyakata-sama may have given you permission, but I—the rest of the pillars won’t allow it. We’ll find another way.”

Miky only smiles, his usual calm and cocky expression resting on his face. “I may not be able to use my eyes anymore, but I can still best any of you guys in a fight.”

He turns away, back to his previous engagement before Jankos visited, a silent request for the other to leave. He half expects the loud rumble of the table when Jankos quickly gets up and closes the space between them. The sound pillar was never good at following the rules, after all. 

_“Please, Miha.”_ Jankos begs weakly, voice cracking as he was already running out of excuses. “Don’t go somewhere I can’t follow.”

With that, Miky’s defiant expression faltered, just slightly. But this wasn’t something he decided lightly. “I made up my mind years ago, Jankos. My body is already saturated with the poison at this point. When the time comes, I'm going to kill him by my own hand.” He turns back to face the sound pillar, an apologetic look on his face. “I thought you, of all people, would understand.”

The silence is loud between them, with only the sound of their heartbeats and the blood pulsing through their veins in the air. There wasn’t a large distance between them, the warmth radiating from their bodies able to mix between them. Miky rubs his inner arm with his hand, nervous in the other’s quietness and his inability to read his face without his eyes. 

“...Can I at least help lead you on your way?” Jankos finally asks, ghosting his fingertips over Miky’s hand. A peace offering. 

“Are you making fun of me?” Miky sighs, his eyes opening ever so slightly to gaze upon their point of connection.

“Never.” Jankos says. And the sincerity is enough for the two of them, he supposes, as Miky turns his hand over palm up, and gently takes Jankos’ fingers. Permission granted.

“World’s changing, huh?” Miky murmurs, his face relaxing as he almost timidly runs his thumb across Jankos’ knuckles. There’s a comfort in being able to confirm the solidness of another body. He knows he looks as old as he feels, letting down his walls like this. Still, he smiles. His first, genuine smile in a long time.

“I promise I won’t make you trip.” 

“You’ll break it the moment we get out of here.”

“Is that a bet?” Jankos asks, suddenly pulling his hand with Miky still in tow so that the flower pillar drops onto his chest with a small oof. There’s an easy smile on his face. His other hand falls onto the small of Miky’s back to steady him, and it feels like it belongs there. Like it was made for the two of them to be together like this. Miky raises a hand to fix the butterfly pin on the side of his head, before placing it back on the sound pillar’s chest to grip his yellow haori. 

“I only gamble on things I know will come true.” Miky counters. “I’d like to see you prove me wrong.”

“Let’s test out that theory right now then.” And Jankos quickly scoops Miky up bridal style, with a loud yelp coming from the flower pillar. What he didn’t account for was the way Miky was going to struggle and be a general nuisance in his arms. He barely took a step forward before the two of them came crashing down onto the tatami mats. Jankos makes sure that his body took the brunt of the fall, keeping Miky’s body on his lap. But still, he worries over the flower pillar, brushing his hair aside and supporting his back, a million apologies on his lips. But it didn’t seem like there was anything to be concerned about, other than the fact that Miky’s head was thrown back with laughter, echoing through the room and out the window, for anyone outside to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: brightestar_uvu made some art for the fic and its SO CUTE 🥺🥺🥺 you can find it [here](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/801663947320590367/801664133916917780/Khong_Co_Tieu_e460_1.png) and [here!](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/801663947320590367/801939942683050009/Khong_Co_Tieu_e462_1.png)


End file.
